Presque Isle County, Michigan
Presque Isle County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 14,411. The county seat is Rogers City6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,663 km² (2,573 sq mi). 1,710 km² (660 sq mi) of it is land and 4,954 km² (1,913 sq mi) of it (74.34%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Alpena County (southeast) *Montmorency County (southwest) *Cheboygan County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 14,411 people, 6,155 households, and 4,203 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (22/sq mi). There were 9,910 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (15/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.07% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.09% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.7% spoke English and 3.1% Polish as their first language. There were 6,155 households out of which 24.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.80% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county the population was spread out with 20.90% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 22.40% from 25 to 44, 27.80% from 45 to 64, and 22.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 99.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,656, and the median income for a family was $37,426. Males had a median income of $31,275 versus $20,625 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,363. About 6.80% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Presque Isle County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Rick Steiger * Sheriff: Bob Pashke * County Clerk: Susan M. Rhode * County Treasurer: Beth Heinzel * Register of Deeds: Cathy I. Idalski * Drain Commissioner: Charles M. Lyon * County Surveyor: Norman J. Quaine, Jr. (information as of Jan 2010) Cities, villages, and townships *Allis Township *Bearinger Township *Belknap Township *Bismarck Township *Case Township *Krakow Township *Metz Township *Millersburg, village *Moltke Township *North Allis Township *Ocqueoc Township *Onaway, city *Posen Township *Posen, village *Presque Isle Township *Pulawski Township *Rogers City, city *Rogers Township External links *Presque Isle County Website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Presque Isle County, Michigan